The Hotel
by allison147
Summary: Miroku and Sango are forced to stay in a hotel in which there is only one bed. What will happen when a game of Go Fish makes a connection between the two. MIR/SAN. Please read and review. ONESHOT


Hello people. This is my first story on so feel free to critique my work. Sorry if I misspelled anything.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own InuYasha or any of its characters (aw shoot) if I did I probably wouldn't be writing a story on I would be printing some manga.

Enjoy I hope.

It had been an extremely long day for Miroku and Sango. Both were worn out from all of the driving they had been forced to endure that day. See, it was Christmas eve and Kagome and InuYasha had left the crew's apartment to head to Kaede's place the day before, and Miroku and Sango had to stay behind and bring all of the presents. A job which neither had too big of a problem with.

Anyway, they were tired so they decided to stop at the next hotel they saw. Unfortunately, the next hotel they saw was full, and the next hotel, AND the next hotel. Eventually, they came upon a hotel that had a vacancy.

"Good evening," said the man at the counter.

"Hello," Miroku said, obviously worn out," Do you have a room?"

"Ah yes. Only one though, I'm afraid."

"Great," Sango thought to herself," Well, as long as there are two beds, I'll survive."

"Oh, and its a one bed room, but I'm sure the happy couple wouldn't mind."

Sango could barely hold the blush that was crawling up her cheeks. Miroku just laughed and said," Oh were not a couple."

"Oh I'm sorry, but this is the only vacancy in the town"

Sango couldn't't believe what she was about to say, but she was tired so she said it anyway.

"That'll be fine, I can sleep on the floor,or whatever."

"Okay," said the man as he handed them a key,"Checkouts at twelve tomorrow."

With that the two walked upstairs and got themselves situated in the room. Sango was so glad when she saw that there was a window couch-bed type thing. She wouldn't't have to sleep on the floor. She picked up her blanket that she had packed and sat on the window seat looking out the window. She wasn't quite ready to sleep yet.

"Sango?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know you don't have to stay over there until you're going to sleep. It has to be cold.:

" I don't trust you enough to sit by you."

Miroku was stung by these words, but he knew that he had only himself to blame.

"I promise you Sango," he said, in a genuinely sincere way," I'll keep my hands to myself."

Sango believed him so she sat on the foot of the bed, across from him.

"Hey," she said randomly, startling Miroku.

"What?"

"You wanna play Go Fish? I have some cards."

"Sure! I'm extremely bored."

Sango walked to her bag that she had brought in an rummaged through it for a deck of cards. When she found it, she carried it back and sat on the foot of the bed."I'll deal,"she said.

And so she did. For about and hour the two laughed and with every game, and shout out of " GO FISH!" the two inched closer and closer together. At the end of the last game they played Sango said" Ha. Sango 5 Miroku 1,"

"How do you beat me?"

" I don't know. I guess I'm just awesome like that."

"Yeah you are."

"Wh-what?" Sango asked with a blush, when she noticed he was staring straight into her eyes.

"Sango, you're amazing. Sometimes I ask myself why I am so fortunate to get to even be near you."

"M-Miroku."

Sango blushed furiously, unable to contain it. Then, Miroku's head slowly inched toward hers, and she found herself being kissed. Sango almost waylaid him, but she realized how comfortable it was, so she fell into it. Somehow in her heart it had felt so right, and she went to sleep in his arms.

When Miroku noticed that Sango had fallen asleep, he gently got up, trying not to wake her, and went over to sleep on the window bed, fearing her wrath in the morning.

The next day Sango awoke first, thinking that the night before had only been a dream, but then she saw the cards on the nightstand, and Miroku asleep on the window bed. She smiled. She was glad that it wasn't a dream. She quietly got herself cleaned up.

When she was finished she walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and said"Merry Christmas."

"Good morning," he said groggily.

"Its almost time to check out."

Sango packed all of her things up while Miroku got ready. Then the two headed out to the lobby where they turned in the key. As they left the man at the counter said under his breath," Not a couple my foot."

About an hours drive later, they were at Kaede's and were packing the presents in.

"Merry Christmas everybody." Sango said as she entered the room, who surprisingly wasn't followed by Miroku.

"Hey Sango wheres the perv?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

"He said he had forgotten my present at home and he had to go get it. He said to start without him.

And so they did. They opened all of the presents and set Miroku's aside.

"Thats just like Miroku to forget something." said Kagome.

"Hey! There were alot of presents you know." Sango said, taking up for her-her-boyfriend type person.

Kagome just smiled, she knew Miroku didn't forget the present, he just wanted to keep it a surprise for Sango.

All of the sudden , Miroku walked in with a card in his hand.

"Read it and then you'll get to see your present." he said handing it to her,winking slightly.

She read the card which said "Hope you like your gift."

"What's my gift?" she asked

Then the door flung open and a young boy walked in.

"Kohaku!" Sango said with tears in her eyes," Miroku how-"

Miroku's response was simply walking up to Sango, kissing her on the cheek and saying " Merry Christmas."

Sango blushed slightly. Then Miroku said " Who wants to play Go fish?"

Sango just smiled.

Hoped you liked it. Please tell me how I did. Ciao


End file.
